


Heart It Races

by crystalwords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and pointless, i say record shop way too much, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwords/pseuds/crystalwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis works at a record shop and Harry just wants his music</p><p>or</p><p>Gratuitous AU! with no real plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart It Races

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here...I hope you enjoy!

Rain rushed down from the skies in harsh, angry sobs, drenching the sidewalk and casting and overlying gloom on the town. It was a stormy Tuesday, nothing out of the ordinary, and Louis Tomlinson sat restless at his nine to five, selling indie and overplayed 80’s pop records. His life was rather insignificant really, he had made no real impact on the world in his 22 years of living. He was just another muddled mess of bones and unfulfilled fantasies hoping to skate through life smoothly. But Louis was no skater, and smooth wasn’t really in his repertoire, so he more often than not he stomped clumsily and recklessly with no real regards of the outcomes. He was a live in the moment kind of man.

Louis watched as the outdated digital clock changed to 4:45. Fifteen more minutes he thought to himself, surveying the empty shop and wondering what stopped him every day from just getting up and leaving, because who would really even notice. It’s not like Bob’s Records got much, to any, customers. And now that he thought about it Louis had never even met said ‘Bob’ nor sold nearly enough records or Beatles posters to keep the shop in business. And really who even was named Bob these days? It was probably drugs he mused, it always was. 

And while Louis had a very intense internal argument with himself over which drug ‘Bob’ was using the store as a front for (he was down between heroin and cocaine, both presenting riveting arguments) a soft chime echoed through the damp shop signaling the arrival of a shopper. 

Louis barely even bothered to look up “We’re almost closed!” his shout broke through the stifling silence sounding nearly unnatural. 

When he was met by more silence, the antsy boy simply shrugged and started to pack up his things, which admittedly only consisted of a small satchel containing his wallet, weed, a pipe, lube and condoms because what more could a man possibly need?

“Um I was looking for a record?” A deep voice broke Louis’ focus from his riveting task and his eyes snapped upward at the sound. 

“Well lucky for you we have lots!” Louis bounded from one foot to the other eyes raking over the boy standing before him.

He was tall with an impossibly long torso, offset by broad shoulders, and mess of dark curls. He was in a word, impeccable, as if Zeus himself carved the boy out of porcelain bone and unicorn hairs, and oh fuck was that a dimple?

“Well I should hope so or else you might want to consider renaming your store” The mysterious boy laughed good naturedly the sound shooting straight to Louis’ heart making it bleed happiness and puppies and rainbows and fuck there he went being to gay to function again. 

 

“And that would just be quite the hassle! So what can I help you with?” Louis leaned casually over the counter not at all noticing how the boy smelled like rain and Yorkshire tea (coincidentally his two favorite things). 

“Well I was looking for a record by Fleet Foxes?” 

Louis smiled even wider, his sharp cheekbones disappearing under his maniac grin.  
“Ah! A boy after my own heart! Come follow me kind sir” He leaped over the counter despite the fact the exit was literally three feet away. 

The customer gave a startled “Whoa!” and Louis giggled. 

“Sorry mate” He clapped the boy on the back not sounding sorry at all. 

“It’s fine…Louis” Louis smirked as the boy’s pillowy pink lips sounded his name. It wasn’t hard to imagine curly cutie to be saying his name in a very different context indeed.

“That’s me!”

“Yeah, I assumed” 

“Well now that you know my name, I believe it is only fair that I know yours.” Louis said smiling smugly at his own smoothness.

“But your name is on your nametag, it’s sorta your job for me to know your name” Louis looked down as the boy pointed out the obvious.

However Louis, not one to be deterred, continued with his not so obvious flirting. 

“Very true! But it is also my job to show you the record you are looking for and I think it would be just terribly rude to say ‘here boy, take your record’ wouldn’t you say?” 

The boy suppressed a grin “I suppose…Harry, uh that’s my name” 

“Harry.” Louis repeated testing how it sounded on his tongue. “Harry” He said again eyes alight with mirth. “I like it, fits you!” 

“Erm thanks…I think.” Harry laughed, a full on chuckle that reminded Louis of fresh coffee and crunching leaves. 

“You’re welcome! Now for that record…” Louis adopted a slightly more serious look and beckoned Harry to follow him into the back of the store.

After about five minutes of rifling through cluttered boxes Louis just couldn’t be bothered to organize, the elusive record was found and Louis let out a happy shout of “Success!” 

He stood up to hand over the merchandise but not before he noticed Harry’s eyes sweeping up guiltily. 

“You were just checking out my bum”

Harry snorted “It’s hard to miss mate” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment”

“You should”

Louis swooned. He was completely enamored. He barely knew the guy yet something about him made Louis want to check out his life story and read it cover to cover, dog earing the best parts and sighing at the end desperately hoping for a sequel. 

“Uh louis?” 

Louis blinked breaking from his reverie. 

“Right you need to pay” He said frowning slightly. 

“That’s typically what happens, yes” 

“You’re a little shit”

Harry gasped “Is that any way to speak to a customer?”

Louis just winked and rang him up.

Harry, having paid, smiled with a cordial “Thanks for the help mate” and turned to leave walking towards the door.

Louis followed him. And no he was not following him because his night job was being a stalker, it was just that it was closing time and Louis really wanted to go home and have a good wank over his new crush, smoke a joint, and maybe catch a rerun of TOWIE. 

Harry turned giving Louis a strange look as he felt the presence of the employee behind him. 

“Closing time!” Louis said holding up the keys to reiterate.

“And here I thought you were stalking me” Harry laughed his dimple deepening. Louis’ cock twitched. Who knew dimples could be so sexual.

“You wish babes” Louis winked.

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing open the door. 

The pair stepped outside into the gloom. The rain had picked up and was now accompanied by a stinging wind that whipped at their faces causing both boys to instinctively bury their chins into their jumpers.

“Well it’s a bit nippy out isn’t it?” 

Harry scoffed his breath puffing out in a small cloud. “just a bit” 

“Well I say it is far too rainy to drive home so why don’t we go into that charming cafe across the street and order a cuppa?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Harry asked smugly.

“I most certainly am not, don’t flatter yourself curly” 

The false answer left a bemused smile on the younger boy’s face. 

“Well I never turn down a cup of tea” 

“Perfect!” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand excitedly and pulled him across the flooded street, dodging in between honking cars, and into the warmth. 

Louis ordered a cup of Yorkshire tea, sans sugar or milk because that is just murder, and Harry got a green tea latte, being the posh little shit he was.

 

It was everything a spontaneous non-date should be; Louis learned Harry had a sister, a mum and a step dad, enjoyed watching foreign films, was studying at UNI to become god knows what, and had a secret love for cats and Taylor Swift. Harry, well he just discovered Louis was even more fucking mental once you got to know him but despite it giggled like a bloody little ball of cuteness and Louis for the first time, like, ever let his tea go cold.

It wasn't a date but it so was.

The rain had lessened up considerably when the duo left to part ways. 

“I had a lovely time with you Harry Styles of Holmes Chapel” 

“As did I with you Louis Tomlinson of Doncaster” 

Louis beamed at him through the misty air, secretly delighted he had remembered where he was form. (Not that it was hard he had only mentioned it 5 minutes before)

“Well I should get going…” Harry said awkwardly, pointing vaguely down the street.

Louis’s smile faded slightly. “Oh yeah of course.” 

Harry nodded once and turned heading slowly down the road. 

It was so typical. The rainy weather, the dramatic goodbye, and of course Louis being Louis just had to take it one more step closer to completely clichéd. 

“Harry wait!”

“Yeah?” the boy called, turning around his stupid little curls plastered to his face. 

Louis' heart stuttered. 

“Will I see you again?” 

“Are you working tomorrow?” 

“Only of course!”

“Then yes. You will.” 

Louis grinned, and walked off the opposite way, a sweet ache pounding in his chest.


End file.
